XX Me
by Mayu ChoLee
Summary: Ketika cinta berawal dari sebuah ancaman. KyuMin YAOI. Warning inside. DLDR! Silent readers are not allowed!


**XX ME**

**Disclaimer: Buat saya, Kyuhyun is Sungmin's and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's. Sedangkan KyuMin adalah milik saya! #dihajar# Tapi yang pasti FF ini adalah milik saya seutuhnya ^^**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love, KyuMin slight!HaeMin, romance gagal, cerita gaje, DLDR! Silent readers are not allowed!**

**.**

**FF ini Ritsu remake dari komik dengan judul yang sama. Tapi tentu saja ada perubahan yang Ritsu buat dalam segi ceritanya. Termasuk gaya bahasanya, tentu saja menggunakan gaya bahasa Ritsu sendiri. Maaf kalau gaya bahasanya nggak enak buat dibaca.**

**Thanks to Ema Toyama sensei dengan semua komik buatannya yang Ritsu suka. ^^**

**.**

**Review dari para readers sangat diharapkan untuk memacu semangat Ritsu. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san~ ^^**

**.**

**Note: 'XX' di kalangan anak muda Jepang bisa diartikan sebagai 'KISS' atau 'CHU'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Author POV)**

BRUKK!

"Hey kamu! Kalo jalan pake mata dong! Jangan- eh? Lee Sungmin?"

"_Jangan _apa yang kamu maksud, hah?"

"Err..ti,tidak..bukan apa-apa. _Mianhaeyo_! A,aku permisi..."

.

.

Yunho langsung mengambil langkah seribunya, menjauhi _namja _yang sempat ia marah-marahi tadi. Sungguh bodoh sekali dia sudah membentak seorang Lee Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin sendiri hanya menatap kepergian Yunho dengan cuek. Sudah biasa baginya dihindari oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. _Namja _manis berkacamata itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda(?).

.

.

**(Sungmin POV)**

Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA Sapphire Blue.

Lagi-lagi, hari ini aku membuat orang di sekitarku takut. Ah, mungkin semua orang memang takut padaku. Mereka menganggapku aneh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau diriku aneh. #plakk

Pernah suatu ketika, aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar dua orang _yeoja _di kelasku yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

.

.

**(flashback on)**

_Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju ke kelasku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dua orang bercengkerama di salah satu sudut koridor. Iseng-iseng kusembunyikan tubuhku dan mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka._

"_Kamu tahu nggak? Pagi tadi aku berpapasan dengan Lee Sungmin. Aku takut sekali saat dia memelototiku dengan serius!"_

"_Jinjja? Aku juga pernah dipelototi olehnya. Aish,,bulu kudukku merinding semua!"_

"_Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih? Suka banget melototin orang! Mana dia jarang ngomong pula! Dan kamu tahu? Dia juga terkenal dengan sebutan 'manusia salju' karena nggak cuma tatapannya saja yang menakutkan, tapi konon juga karena dia memiliki kulit sedingin es. Katanya kalau kita bersentuhan dengannya, kita akan jadi beku!"_

"_Hiii~ menakutkan~"_

**(flashback off)**

.

.

Begitulah ceritanya. Intinya, mereka menghindariku hanya karena hal sepele. Padahal aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud memelototi mereka. Memang sejak lahir aku memiliki sorot mata yang tajam. Ditambah dengan mata minus-ku ini, membuatku terkadang harus menyipitkan mata untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dan soal kulitku yang sedingin es, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. -_-

Tapi kuakui, sebenarnya aku memang sangat suka mengobservasi orang-orang di sekitarku. Memperhatikan mereka dan mengamati setiap gerak-gerik mereka benar-benar sangat menyenangkan untukku! Fufufu~

Hal itu kulakukan bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja, sebenarnya karena aku ini adalah seorang penulis novel di dunia maya dengan _pen name _"Mings". Aku menulis cerita dengan orang-orang di sekitarku sebagai pemerannya. Dan siapa sangka, novel hasil karyaku sangatlah terkenal di dunia maya. Bahkan semua siswi di sekolahku adalah penggemar berat novelku. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka lah inspirasi ceritaku dan akulah –orang yang mereka anggap aneh ini— yang menulis ceritanya.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk di bangkuku. Keadaan kelas yang tadinya ramai jadi sedikit hening. Apa itu karena aku? _Who cares_?

"Hei, kamu lihat drama semalam?" seru seorang _yeoja _tak jauh di depanku.

"Lihat lihat! Aish,,aku benci banget sama ibunya si cowok! Kenapa dia tidak mau merestui hubungan anaknya dengan Minjae sih? Mentang-mentang Minjae cuma anak seorang buruh..." seru _yeoja _lain yang tak kalah nyaring.

Hmm,,dua orang _yeoja _itu kalau tidak salah namanya Krystal dan Sulli. Krystal-_ssi_ sepertinya hari ini menggunakan bedak yang merk-nya berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Bisa dilihat dari _make up_-nya yang terlihat lebih tebal dan warnanya pun terlihat lebih cerah. Lalu Sulli-_ssi_...sepertinya dia tidak sengaja memotong poninya terlalu pendek. Mungkin dia ingin mengikuti _hair style_ idol kesayangannya tapi gagal. Fufufu~

"Su,sulli-ah...apa kamu ngrasa kalo Sungmin lagi melototin kita?"

"I,iya...aku takut banget nih! Hiks..."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Mengobservasi orang-orang ini sangatlah menyenangkan! Masing-masing memiliki karakter dan keunikan yang berbeda. Membuatku ingin menuliskan semuanya ke dalam novelku.

Aku mulai mengambil kertas dan pulpen. Menulis kerangka _chapter_ baru untuk novelku.

"Selamat pagi semuanyaaaaa..."

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju pintu kelas.

"Cih!" desisku pelan ketika melihat sesosok _namja _dengan _smirk _menyebalkan yang ia pamerkan.

Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja _terpopuler di sekolah. _The-most-wanted-boy _yang selalu dielu-elukan semua siswa. Aku benci _namja _itu. Dia...ekspresi yang dia miliki selalu sama. Senyum yang dia pamerkan setiap hari pun juga selalu sama. Tipe _namja_ yang benar-benar membosankan. Sama sekali tidak menarik untuk diobservasi.

"_**Orang itu, aku tidak akan pernah mau memasukkan orang itu ke dalam novelku.!" **_batinku dalam hati ketika melihat dirinya sedang dikerubungi(?) para _yeoja._

Dan aku pun segera fokus kembali ke kegiatanku semula. Kutulis semua ide yang ada di otakku, berharap semoga pembaca-pembacaku menyukai hasil tulisanku nantinya.

"Eh eh,,kamu dah baca _chapter_ terbaru novelnya Mings?"

Spontan kuhentikan kegiatanku karena mendengar _pen name-_ku disebut. Ah, ternyata itu duo sahabat Dasom dan Soyou. Dasom-_ssi_, si _yeoja _yang kerjaannya melamun di setiap pelajaran matematika. Dan Soyou-_ssi_ yang sukanya ngupil diam-diam. #plakk

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kebiasaan mereka? Tentu saja karena aku suka mengobservasi mereka! *smirk*

"Iya iya! Aku dah baca! Semakin seru ya~ karakter Earl disitu juga keren banget! Kyaaaa~" ucap Dasom dengan antusias.

Aku tersenyum lega. Ternyata_ chapter_ terbaruku kemarin tidak mengecewakan. Kutajamkan kembali telingaku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tapi kamu ngrasa nggak? Sepertinya ada satu hal yang kurang?" Soyou menopang dagunya dan terlihat berpikir.

"Iya aku juga ngrasa! Yang kurang itu adalah..."

"NGGAK ADA ADEGAN CINTANYA.!" seru keduanya secara bersamaan.

DEG!

Hatiku langsung mencelos mendengar pernyataan mereka, dan tanganku pun juga ikut lemas.

"_**Cinta?"**_

.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

Sungmin sedang menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan surai-surai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Ditatapnya langit kota Seoul yang sangat cerah hari ini.

"Yo Minnie! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ternyata tepukan itu berasal dari sepupunya, Lee Donghae. Donghae adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Sungmin di sekolah. Mungkin karena mereka selalu bersama sejak dari TK, sehingga Donghae sudah tahu semua sifat Sungmin dan Donghae menerima Sungmin apa adanya. Sungmin sendiri juga merasa sangat nyaman jika ada Donghae di sampingnya. Ia selalu mengutarakan semua keluh kesahnya hanya kepada Donghae.

Donghae mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Sungmin, membuka kotak bekal yang dia bawa dan mulai melahapnya.

"Hae..."

"Hng? Aha afa?" tanya Donghae dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Aish,,telan dulu makananmu baru ngomong!"

Donghae pun segera mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat dan menelannya. "Salahmu sendiri manggil namaku pas aku lagi makan! Ada apa, hm?"

"Nnngg,,begini. Tadi aku sempat mendengar para _yeoja _mengeluh tentang novelku. Kata mereka, novelku kurang mengesankan karena nggak ada adegan cintanya. Dan ternyata aku juga menerima banyak surat penggemar di _e-mail_ ku yang mengeluh tentang hal itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hae-ya?" ungkap Sungmin dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah tulis saja adegan cinta, masalah selesai! Gampang kan?"

PLETAK!

"Aww! _A,appo_ Minnie! Kenapa kamu memukulku sih?"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kamu pikirkan tau!"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menulis cerita tentang cinta. Selama ini aku hanya menulis cerita tentang persahabatan dan impian, berdasarkan apa yang aku amati dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi untuk bisa menulis cerita cinta, kurasa aku harus mengalaminya sendiri karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana adegan cinta itu sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya...aku bahkan belum pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta."

Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit. Donghae hanya mendengarkan cerita sepupunya dalam diam. Tangannya mulai meraih sebungkus roti yang tadi ia beli di kantin.

"Kau tahu Minnie-ya? Kurasa nggak apa-apa kalau kamu nggak nulis cerita tentang cinta. Toh dengan ceritamu yang sekarang, sudah banyak orang yang menyukai novelmu, ya kan?" dirangkulnya bahu Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan semangat kepada sepupu tercintanya.

"Minnie..."

"Hm?"

"Lakukanlah saja apa yang ingin kamu lakukan..."

"_**Lakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan?"**_

Sungmin berusaha mencerna kata-kata Donghae. Hati Sungmin memberontak. Ia sangat ingin menyenangkan para pembacanya. Ia ingin melihat senyum kepuasan dari para pembacanya setelah membaca novel hasil karyanya.

"_**Aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Dan yang ingin kulakukan adalah...memenuhi permintaan readers-ku!"**_

"Hae-ya..."

"_Waeyo _Minnie?"

Sungmin pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan penuh semangat. Kedua tangannya terkepal sangat kuat. "Sudah kuputuskan...AKU AKAN MENULIS CERITA CINTA DENGAN GAYAKU SENDIRI.!"

"Mi,Minnie! Hey!"

Donghae berusaha memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin, tapi terlambat. Sungmin sudah berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

**(Sungmin POV)**

Kini aku tengah berjalan dengan gelisah di sepanjang koridor. Otakku terus berputar, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menulis cerita cinta. Pokoknya aku harus bisa menulis cerita cinta, bagaimana pun caranya!

Eh? Ta,tapi bagaimana cara memulainya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagimana asal mula terbentuknya perasaan cinta. Ish, sepertinya aku membutuhkan partner untuk mempraktekannya secara langsung. Tapi siapa? Tidak mungkin aku meminta Donghae untuk melakukannya. Aish! Kuacak kasar rambutku. Hal-hal tentang 'percintaan' ini bahkan lebih membingungkan daripada soal matematika yang paing sulit sekalipun!

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan _mari-mengacak-rambut_-ku. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara, tepatnya di sudut sebuah koridor di dekat gudang peralatan olahraga.

Mereka...Sulli dan...Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"Ada apa Sulli-ya? Kenapa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini?"

"Se,sebenarnya...a,aku...aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah!"

Bisa kulihat pipi Sulli merona merah dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Mirip gurita rebus!" gumamku pelan.

"Semenjak hari itu, disaat aku sedang frustasi karena tidak lulus ujian, Kyuhyun pun menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku sambil memberiku semangat...semenjak saat itulah, aku sangat menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah! _Saranghae_! Maukah kamu menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?"

"_**Apa? Muncul perasaan suka setelah berpegangan tangan? Aneh sekali..." **_batinku heran. Kutajamkan kembali mata dan telingaku. Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksi si Cho itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sulli-ya. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman saja. Dan kuharap sampai seterusnya pun, lebih baik kita hanya berteman saja. _Ne_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sulli. Cih! Senyum menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Err...ba,baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih ya kamu sudah mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk bertemu denganku disini. Ka,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu..."

Sulli pun segera pergi dengan kepala tertunduk. Kurasa dia hanya berusaha sok tegar saja. Aku yakin sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit.

"Cengeng..." gumamku lagi sambil mengamati kepergian(?) Sulli.

"Fufufu~ satu lagi _pemain _yang gugur!"

Eh? Ada apa dengan si Cho itu? Apa maksudnya 'pemain yang gugur'?

Mataku kembali fokus mengamati gerak-geriknya. Hey, sepertinya ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengamati si Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dapat kulihat Kyuhyun sedang merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan itu dengan senyum misterius tersungging di bibirnya.

Kuhampiri dia. "Hey..."

DEG!

Kyuhyun tampak sangat kaget dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Buru-buru ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Lee Sungmin ya? Hai, apa kamu mengenalku? Kita satu kelas lho!" senyumnya ramah.

"Cho Kyuhyun kan?" jawabku enteng.

"Wah, ternyata kamu tahu namaku! Syukurlah~ Kukira kamu nggak tahu nama-"

"Kau dan Sulli tadi sedang apa?" tanyaku pura-pura penasaran.

"Ah, kamu melihatnya ya? Haha,,tadi Sulli menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Padahal aku bingung. Kurasa aku ini sama sekali nggak ada bagus-bagusnya untuk disukai _yeoja _seperti dia, tapi-"

"Kurasa juga begitu..."

"Eh?"

Aku pun melangkah mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Aku juga merasa kalau kamu itu _namja_ yang nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau itu selalu memiliki ekspresi yang sama, dan itu SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN.!"

"A,apa?"

Kyuhyun dan aku saling menatap dengan tatapan sengit. Fufufu...andai saja kau bisa melihat mukamu yang aneh itu, Cho!

"Kyuhyun-_ssi, _Sungmin-_ssi.._apa yang kalian lakukan disini?". Tiba-tiba Kim _seonsaengnim _datang dan menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

"Err,,kami-"

"Oh ya Kyuhyun-_ssi, _aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang juga! Ikut aku!"

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_..."

Aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Guru itu bisanya hanya mengganggu saja! Padahal tadinya aku mulai berpikir untuk menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai partner observasi cintaku. Ya, ternyata dia orang yang cukup menarik! Belum pernah aku melihat ekspresi gugupnya sampai seperti itu. Apa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kira-kira apa yang tadi dia tulis di buku catatannya?

TAP!

"Ah! Apa ini yang kuinjak? Ng? Buku catatan?"

Apa ini buku catatannya Cho Kyuhyun tadi? Kalau benar, beruntung sekali aku!

Kubuka buku catatannya. Ada banyak nama yang tertulis di buku catatan ini. Tapi...sepertinya aku kenal dengan nama-nama yang tertulis disini.

"I,ini kan nama-nama semua _yeoja _di kelasku!" seruku.

Ja,jangan-jangan Cho Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

**(Author POV)**

"Disini tidak ada! Disini juga tidak ada! Aish,,dimana buku catatanku? Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada orang yang melihatnya!"

Saat ini Cho Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengacak-acak seluruh isi tas-ya. Geraman frustasi tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari bibir _namja _tampan itu.

"Apakah ini yang kau cari, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Sret!

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. Saat ini Sungmin telah berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengayun-ayunkan sebuah buku kecil di tangan kanannya.

"I,itu buku catatanku kan? Syukurlah kamu menemukannya. Bisa aku minta buku catatanku kembali?" pinta Kyuhyun mencoba untuk terlihat sopan.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Meninggalkan bukti pembunuhan di TKP adalah hal yang sangat fatal bagi seorang pembunuh. Maka dari itu, seorang pembunuh pun harus sangat teliti di dalam melakukan semua tindak kejahatannya..."

Kyuhyun mulai menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Rasanya ia ingin segera meyambar buku catatannya dari tangan Sungmin. Tapi lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terlihat sopan dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu, Sungmin-_ssi_..."

"Huh! Mau sampai kapan kamu memasang tampang seperti itu, _eoh_? Lihat!"

Sungmin membuka buku catatan itu dan memamerkannya tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun. "Disini tertulis nama semua _yeoja _di kelas kita. Ini maksudnya adalah _yeoja _yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu kan? Bahkan kau juga menulis tanggal dan tempat dimana mereka menyatakan perasaannya padamu secara terperinci. Fufufu...tidak kusangka, ternyata otakmu busuk juga ya Kyuhyun-_ssi_..."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi. "Huh, salah mereka sendiri..."

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sungmin sadar kalau sebenarnya saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang menahan amarahnya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sungmin takut dan tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan _smirk_ andalannya dan mengusap rambutnya. "Hanya karena aku sedikit baik kepada mereka, mereka pun menyukaiku, mendekatiku, bahkan menyatakan cinta padaku! Apakah aku yang memaksa mereka untuk melakukan hal itu? Nggak kan? Dan saat itulah aku menemukan bahwa..."

Kyuhyun menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam

"Ternyata mempermainkan _yeoja _itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan setidaknya hal itu bisa kugunakan untuk mengisi waktu luangku. Bagaimana? Ide yang hebat kan?"

Sungmin sedikit tercekat saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencekal kedua lengan Sungmin dan menghantamkan punggungnya ke tembok.

Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan _smirk_-nya. "Dan kini semuanya telah dihancurkan oleh seorang _namja _yang bahkan wajahnya lebih cantik dan manis daripada _yeoja_. Menyebalkan sekali, kau tahu? Dan kau harus menerima hukuman dariku, Lee Sungmin!"

Bukannya takut, Sungmin malah terkekeh pelan di dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _eoh_!?"

"Sudah kuputuskan..."

"Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah partner observasi cintaku.!"

SRAK!

Sungmin melemparkan belasan bahkan puluhan kertas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"A,apa ini?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku sudah meng-_copy _setiap halaman dari buku catatanmu. Dan aku juga punya puluhan stok _copy_-an yang sudah kusimpan di tempat yang aman. Jadi kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengancamku, Kyuhyun-_ssi..._karena justru posisimu lah yang terancam disini."

"_M,mwooo_? Apa maumu, hah?"

Sungmin tersenyum puas. Saat ini Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terjebak di dalam permainannya.

"AKU INGIN KAU JATUH CINTA PADAKU.!" Jawab Sungmin dengan lantang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Kamu menyukaiku atau apa, hah?"

"Menyukaimu? Huh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya cinta. Maka dari itulah, kau harus jatuh cinta padaku! Peluk aku! Cium aku! Dan nyatakan rasa cintamu padaku!"

"Kamu bercanda ya? Kita ini sama-sama _namja _tahu! Aku tidak akan pernah mau-"

GREP!

Dengan cepat, tangan Sungmin meraih kerah baju Kyuhyun dan meremasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita sama-sama _namja__, eoh__? _Kau itu tidak punya pilihan lain, Tuan Cho. Ikuti perintahku, atau reputasimu akan hancur setelah kusebarkan _copy_-an ini ke semua orang…"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang Lee Sungmin. Dia memang makhluk yang mengerikan.

"_Arraseo_…akan kuturuti maumu. Puas?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kurasa kita bisa memulainya sekarang. Genggam tanganku!", rupanya Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau membuang waktunya sedikitpun.

"Huh, jangan-jangan kau memilihku hanya karena aku memiliki wajah yang tampan, ya kan?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana tampangmu. Aku memilihmu karena….setidaknya aku tidak akan merasa bersalah karena sudah memanfaatkanmu. Sekarang genggamlah tanganku! Cepat!"

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Demi apapun, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat enggan untuk melakukan hal itu. _He's still normal, okay?_

Kyuhyun pun mulai meraih tangan Sungmin. Ujung jari keduanya mulai bersentuhan. "Akh!"

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tanganmu. Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali, _eoh_? Ternyata kamu itu benar-benar si manusia salju ya!"

"Berisik! Tanganku memang seperti ini. Makanya kamu harus menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat lagi!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menuruti instruksi dari Sungmin. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin dengan semakin erat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang sangat nyaman, menjalar ke seluruh bagian tangannya.

"Ia menggenggam tanganku. Mentransferkan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman, tak hanya di tanganku, tapi juga di dalam hatiku…", Sungmin mulai menggumamkan kalimat yang akan ia tulis di novelnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah merah. Rupanya dia juga merasakan kehangatan yang sama.

"Cu,cukup!". Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka secara paksa.

"Belum!". Dengan segera, Sungmin kembali menyambar tangan Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Genggam terus tanganku sampai suhu tangan kita berdua menjadi sama…"

Blush!

Wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat nafas Kyuhyun tercekat dan pipinya pun merona merah.

Kembali Sungmin menggumamkan suatu kalimat. "Tangan kami berdua terasa panas. Seperti ada sebuah aliran listrik yang mengalir di kedua tangan kami. Inikah yang dimaksud dengan cinta?"

Tanpa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sadari, kini tak hanya tangan kanan mereka yang saling bertautan. Akan tetapi perlahan tangan kiri mereka juga saling meraih satu sama lain. Menautkan jari-jari mereka yang ternyata sangat pas. Seperti _puzzle_ yang akhirnya bertemu dengan pasangan _puzzle_-nya yang sesuai.

_**And thus, our fake love experience, involving two people who are not **__** even in love with each other…..has started.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**


End file.
